The Landing
by Riley Andersen
Summary: My first attempt in making a one shot story of Riley landing on the moon to fulfill her dreams of being an astronaut. However, she has forgotten that her imaginary friend is already there. Ready to meet her in person. This one shot features Joy and Sadness inside the HQ too! Feel free to leave a review! This story will no longer be a one shot anymore! A new chapter will be added
1. Chapter One

_"This is Riley, The Heart Of Gold is now approaching the moon. Expected lunar lander deployment in 10 minutes, I'm now aboard the lunar lander and I've authorized VEGA of full spacecraft control instead of me."_

Copy, Riley. Prepare the lander engines for PDI burn. Engage ITS engine for lunar departure burn!

Riley switches on the "Lockdown Latch" switch to "OFF" position causing her hab-lander hybrid to prime its engines.

 _"Deployment from Heart Of Gold cargo bay LB-7D in three... two... one... Lander deployment rocket's firing!"_

Roger, you are now approaching low Lunar orbit. Automated engine shutdown will start once you activate the programmed descent injection burn!

 _"Copy, automated engine shutdown is activated as planned! PDI burn engaged."_

 ** _A FEW MOMENTS LATER_**

 _"This is Riley, altitude is 100 feet, 3 1/2 down, 9 forward. Five percent fuel remaining. Quantity light.""Okay. 75 feet. And it's looking good. Down a half, 6 forward."_

"Velocity light's on!" Vega, the hab's AI alerted Riley, but she didn't care.

 ***garbled*** _"feet, down 2 1/2. (Pause) 2 forward. 2 forward. That's good."_

 _"40 feet, down 2 1/2. Picking up some dust."_

 _"30 feet, 2 1/2 down."_ ** _*garbled*_** _"shadow."_

 _"4 forward. 4 forward. Drifting to the right a little. 20 feet, down a half."_

"Thirty seconds until bingo call Riley!" Mission Control alerted Riley that the hab's landing engines are about to run out of fuel and she have to abort the landing if she failed to land be for the bingo call ends.

 _"Drifting forward just a little bit; that's good."_ ***garbled*** _"I think I see the surface now! It's dusty but I can see it!"_ Riley shouted as the lunar surface came in to view.

 _"Contact Light! And touchdown on the Moon!"_

"Roger touchdown!"

 _"Mare Tranquilitatis base here, Apollo have landed!"_ Riley spoke calmly, trying to hide her excitement.

Riley decided to let Vega take control of the hab as she dons her spacesuit. As she is still adjusting her manned maneuvering unit Mission Control radioed her.

"This is Mission Control, are you ready to open the airlock?"

 _"Nope, Not yet! I'm stinn adjusting my MMU as Vega is preparing the hab's ECLSS unit for my stay on the moon!"_

 _"Do whatever you have to lady! Call us when ready!"_

 ** _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_**

 _"This is Riley Andersen reporting in, airlock cycling is ready, hatch opening in ETA 15 seconds"_

"All right, you are clear to open the airlock!"

The habitat's airlock depressurizes with a loud hissing of air as it opens slowly, giving Riley a view of the lifeless, dreaded lunar surface.

 _"Wow, can't believe that I'm here again! When can I start my exploration on the moon? Will it start as I make my first steps on the moon?"_

 _"Yes, your first step on the Moon marks the day one for your lunar expedition mission Riley!"_

Riley suddenly got caught in awe as she realized that she had just landed next to the Apollo 11 descent stage"

 _"This... this is... unbelievable! I just landed next to the descent stage of Apollo 11!?"_

"Yes you did Rie! Now feel free to roam around the landing site before planting the data probe!"

 _"Copy that!"_

Back into the Headquarters, Joy and Sadness began recalling memories of Bing Bong. With each orbs slowly passing through the Memory Reader's projection beam. Causing Riley to Control heard her crying and decided to ask her.

"Riley? Are you okay?"

 _"Sorry, I'm just thinking about all the lives that have been lost during the mission to Europa... Okay, I'm now on the surface of the moon. What am I to do next?"_

"Well, uh you can get started with giving us a speech! Or you can just plant the probe and give your speech at the same ti-" ***inaudible garbled and warped white noise***

Riley was about to laugh and in all of a sudden, Riley loses all communications linking her and the Earth together.

 _"Uh, This is Riley to Mission Control! I have a loss of signal due to an unknown failure! Houston, please respond!"_

Inaudible white noise and random screeching was the only response Riley heard through her suit radio.

With the communication systems offline, Riley found herself alone on the lifeless lunar surface with the habitat by her side. Knowing that all she can do is to fix the antenna. Riley returned to the habitat still in her spacesuit.

 _"Well, with the comms system down I'll be damned. The only way I can keep myself from being insane is to fix the antenna and regain radio contact."_

Riley decides to call the habitat's AI which responds with his usual greeting Riley endured during her 9 months of training on Earth.

"Hello Riley! I am VEGA, your personal assistant. What can I do for you?"

 _"Vega, can you run a diagnostics on the hab's main antenna? I've lost radio contact with Houston."_ Riley asked.

"I have already made a diagnostic. The main antenna is damaged but the damage is not severe. Only a scratch and a small crater thanks to the field of space debris we've passed on our way to the moon. I will start up the secondary antenna but this process will take about a day to complete. I recommend you get some sleep as I work."

 _"Thanks for the advice Vega, and I guess you're right. I do need some sleep."_

Riley began walking towards the crew quarters, humming "Space Oddity" as she entered the shower.

A few minutes later Riley emerged from the shower already dressed in her "sleeping suit"which is just a black shirt and light brown nylon pants.

She yawned as she entered one of the five rooms and slopped down on the bed. Before she finally fall asleep she whispered "I wish you could be here Bing Bong." after she finished whispering she fell asleep, she began snoring loudly a few seconds later. But what she never know is that a shadow of what seems to be a perfect combination of a pink cotton candy nougat-filled elephant-cat hybrid is slowly moving towards Riley's bed.

The end.


	2. Chapter Two

**This chapter is a continuation from chapter one**

!!As the elephant-cat hybrid moves slowly towards Riley's bed. The wall-mounted alarm clock bursts into life, scaring it and causing it to hide inside one of the habitat's storage.

"Astronaut Andersen! It's time for you to wake up!" the clock said as Vega, the hab's AI turned on the crew quarter's lamps to full brightness. Causing her to wake up.

 _"Huh? Is it morning already?"_ Riley asked.

"Not exactly, but you have slept for fourteen hours after landing. Mission Control has assigned you a task. You are to explore the lunar surface and locate a suitable landing site for one of NASA's spacecraft. The _Retribution_." He answered.

" _What a great way to start my day, all right. Tell Mission Control that I am preparing my spacesuit and the excursion rover!"_ Riley spoke back to Vega as she makes her way to the hab's airlock. She quickly puts on her spacesuit as she updated her suit computer.

"Astronaut Andersen! The rover is now prepared and I have made contact with Houston. I have also noticed an anomaly inside the habitat, but for now we must concentrate on our primary objective." Vega spoke again after he had finished fueling the rover.

 _"What's this 'anomaly' you're talking about?"_ Riley asked.

"It appears that the habitat has been breached by an unknown lifeform." Vega answered.

" _Breached? Weird. I don't see anything wrong with the habitat! If it were to be breached there would be some signs of damage!"_ Riley asked as she exited the habitat and climbed into the rover's cockpit.

"I recommend you made contact to Mission Control in order to confirm that you are beginning your mission." He answered.

" _All right then._ _I'll make contact with Houston._ _Houston! Comms check, radio check!"_ Riley radioed Mission Control. No response.

 _"Houston! Comms check, radio check!"_ Riley radioed again, this time all she heard was static. But the radio suddenly come back to life and greeted her with weird noises. **crackle* *pop***

"This is Mission Control!" * **garbled*** "Your orders are to help us locate a suitable landing site for the _Retribution._ We recommend you start your task now." Mission Control radioed back to Riley.

 _"Copy that, I will start searching for suitable sites on Mare Crisium. Over."_ She replied.

After Riley replied back to Mission Control, she activated the rover's engines and immediately set the rover's navigation and guidance system to the coordinates of _Mare_ Crisium.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER** " _Mission Control! This is Riley Andersen speaking, I've arrived at Mare Crisium. Initiating area exploration now."_

"Copy, use the data probes stowed in the rover to send the coordinates to us."

 _"Got it! Over and out!_

"Over and out, Astronaut!"

"Right, where do I start first?" Riley asked herself as she looks around for flat areas.

Back in the HQ, the Emotions are arguing over where Riley should start her exploration.

"I say we should put the probe on that crater, it looks okay-ish for that spacecraft!" Joy spoke, but she is immediately objected by Disgust.

"No way! We are not going to put the probe there! That might cause some damage to the _Retribution_ and that crater doesn't look like it's going to be flat enough for it to land!"

"Or maybe we can just stab the probe on our head! Why do the have to make us do the job for them!?" Anger blurted out in a fit of anger (pun not intended)

"I think we should go further and look for areas that aren't bombarded by asteroids" Sadness said.

Fear however, is hyperventilating in his paper bag.

Back to the lunar surface, Riley began driving the rover around to look for suitable areas. As she drives, she activated the rover's radar in order to avoid colliding against debris of what used to be the LADEE satellite. The radio crackled as Mission Control makes contact with Riley.

"This is Mission Control, we have found a suitable landing zone for the _Retribution._ Coordinates follow,

 _Foxtrot-Whiskey_ Five-Three-Nine-Two-One-Four-Zero!"

" _Copy that, uploading coordinates to navigator now!"_ Riley answered as she typed in the coordinated to the rover's navigator.

 **A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER** Riley arrived at the coordinates and got out of the rover. She then planted the probe and contacted Mission Control and climbed back into the rover.

 _"This is Riley Andersen, the probe has been planted and is now transmitting_ data!"

"Affirmative! Return to the habitat now."

" _Copy that."_ She then drove the rover back to the habitat, but as she is halfway to it. She noticed a long rainbow streak heading towards her.

" _What the hell is that? Rainbow?"_ Riley asked herself.

The rainbow streak grew larger as it got closer to the rover. Riley then stopped the rover and gout out of it.

Back in the HQ, the Emotions are perplexed at what they're seeing.

"Is that Bing Bong?" Sadness asked.

"Judging from the rainbow, yes. It's him." Joy answered.

"That can't be true! He was forgotten! Is Riley having a hallucination?" Fear asked after he finally calmed himself down."We might have to wait and see." Joy replied.

Back to the lunar surface, the rainbow streak Riley is seeing became what seems to be a combination of a child's cart, cardboard boxes and two brooms with rainbow coming out of each one of them. The person sitting on it however is nowhere to be seen.

" _Jesus Christ! That can't be! It's Bing Bong! But why is there only just the rocket? Where is he?"_ Riley stood up and started "walking" towards it. It grew larger and larger as she approached it. At last, Bing Bong appears to be sitting on the wagon, singing his song. The rocket then stopped as it got within Riley's reach.

"Who the heck is that?" he asked, not knowing that the figure of a person standing in front of him is Riley herself.

Riley however, noticed him first and waved to him.

" _Hey there!"_ Bing Bong, still perplexed. Asked her back.

"Who are you?"

Riley lifted her helmet's sunlight protection shield to reveal her face.

" _It's me! Riley!"_

Bing Bong shouted as he realizes that the person in front of him was indeed, Riley.

"Riley? RILEY! IT'S YOU! IT REALLY IS YOU! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME! And what are you doing here?"

 _"Uh, I'm here to, you know. Help NASA pave a path for humanity to be able to_ _col- OOF!"_ Just before Riley could even finish, Bing Bong pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad to see you here, do you still remember me?" He asked.

 _"Well, yes. I guess?"_ She replied

"Anyways, where are you going?"

" _Back to the habitat! Would you like to come? There's still some room left in the rover!"_ I've got a better idea! How about we use my rocket?"

 _"The rocket? THE ROCKET!?"_ "Haha! Yeah! We're using the rocket! Can you remember the song?"

 _"Well, uh. Who's your friend who likes to play?"_ As Riley began singing, the rocket wagon's "engines" lights up with a sparkle of rainbow.

"Yes! That's the song! But you're bigger than I thought, maybe you won't fit in the wagon!"

 _"Well, it's okay! I can still fit in it though. I'll be fine!"_ "All right then! Hop in!" Bing Bong called Riley to get in the rocket wagon.

 _"Okay!"_

Riley hopped up to the wagon and sat in front of Bing Bong, like the way they used to do in her childhood.

"So, who's singing? Me or you?"

 _"Together. We're going to sing together!"_ I'll start first, okay?"

 _"Sure!"_ Riley grabbed the cart's handle and pulled it towards her as she smiles brightly."Who's your friend who likes to play?"

 _"Bing Bong, Bing Bong!"_ "His rocket makes you yell "Hooray!"

 _"Bing Bong, Bing Bong!"_ As they sing, the rocket starts flying higher and higher.

"Who's the best in every way and wants to sing this song to say"

 _"Bing Bong, Bing Bong!"_ "Louder Riley, sing louder!" He shouted.

As he shouted, Riley sang faster and louder. Causing the rocket to hover above the lunar surface. The rocket then raises its altitude as they both sang as fast and loud as they could. Riley realized that the rocket is taking them both away from the moon, but she didn't care. They stopped singing after Riley realized that they are approaching the habitat at breakneck speed.

" _Uh, Bing Bong? I think we're nearly there now! Maybe we should slow down?"_ "Maybe. But how?"

Riley didn't answered him but instead she used her suit's thrusters as a retrorocket to slow them both down.

"That was weird but, at least you slowed us down! We're here now, aren't we?"

 _"Yup, we're at the habitat. What should we do next?"_ "Uh, I don't know. Maybe we should just relax?"

 _"Let me contact Mission Control first."_ Riley then radioed Mission Control after talking with Bing Bong.

" _Mission Control! This is Riley Andersen, the probe is planted and the data is transmitted. What's the status of the Retribution?"_ " _Retribution_ is currently on its way to the moon, thanks for your help Astronaut. We've received an update that you are expected to remain there until the _Retribution_ arrives. Now go get yourself and that imaginary friend of yours some well-deserved rest."

 _"Roger, wilco. Riley out._ _How the hell did they even know that you're here?"_ "Uh, I was inside the habitat for a long time. You know, long story."

 _"It's okay, let's get some rest."_ "Okay"

They walked in the habitat. Bing Bong ran to the crew quarters as Riley sealed the airlock.Riley then made a beeline to the habitat's pantry, ate dinner and went into shower and cleaned herself up.

A few minutes later she came out of the shower already dressed in her sleeping "suit"

 _"Phew! It's been a long time since you were gone, Bing Bong! I'm glad you're here."_ "And I'm glad to see you too! Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

 _"Oh right. I might as well just go to sleep."_ Riley plopped herself down on the bed and fell asleep a few seconds later, Bing Bong's body then slowly fades away as he reforms himself inside Riley's Headquarters.

Back in the HQ, the Emotions are shocked to see Bing Bong inside the HQ. Joy and Sadness however, hugged him tightly and tearfully. Leaving the other three perplexed.

Back in the habitat, the lighting inside the crew quarter's dimmed and are turned off by Vega as Riley falls asleep.

"Have a good dream, Astronaut Andersen!" Vega spoke as he too, goes into sleep mode.

 **End of chapter two.**


End file.
